


So Honey Now (Take Me Into Your Loving Arms)

by LifeLover



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Treville, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Fanart, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, My First Fanart, Sub Richelieu, Subspace, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 22:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4409843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeLover/pseuds/LifeLover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for a story written for me by ComeHitherAshes.  Treville/Richelieu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So Honey Now (Take Me Into Your Loving Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComeHitherAshes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComeHitherAshes/gifts).



> A comment I made inspired ComeHitherAshes to write a story for me. It is absolutely AMAZING!! Check it out: http://comehitherashes.tumblr.com/post/124336145678/inspirare
> 
> I read it and was inspired to draw fanart. It was done in pencil while the colors are from crayons. My brother-in-law scanned it for me, so it may be lighter than the actual thing. I could so see Treville wearing comfortable fisherman-style sweaters and soft chinos. Richelieu would wear high-collar shirts, button-downs and crisp slacks. And I like the idea of him wearing a cross necklace underneath, although it isn't in the picture. The story title comes from Ed Sheeran's song: Thinking Out Loud. The version I got it from was Home Free's version. :3 My first fanart ever posted online, so be gentle. Praise, kudos and comments all make me a very happy girl!  
> ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Text in Italics is from ComeHitherAshes' story for me "Inspirare": 

_Armand glowered at him, but Jean closed his eyelids with feather-light fingers and started massaging his temples, his other hand falling to his chest as if savouring the beat of his heart._

_It was something Jean always did, and it relaxed him more than anything else had today._

_~~~~~~~~_

_It felt as if he drifted, and it might have been unsettling if it wasn’t for that anchor, one reinforced over years of their relationship, Jean always resting his hand on his breastbone to feel his pulse smooth out, his boyish smile turning sly when it jumped._

_“Hush, _Monseigneur_ , everything’s fine.”_

 


End file.
